Disgaea Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to the wiki! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, check out . You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. February 2017- Eternal Spring Cleaning! The Tier-To-Class project has run smoothly, but the wiki is in constant need of cleaning and assistance, especially with the release of Disgaea 5, the PC ports of the first 2 games, and the Nintendo Switch port of 5'' as well! Anything helps, but we still have a few things anyone can pick up and do, dood! '''We need area map images for D2, D3, D4, DD2 and D5' We have some great area map images for Disgaea: Hour of Darkness. See some examples here. But we are still missing similar images for the other Disgaea games. Visit ' ' and ' ' to get you started. Specific Tasks that are Easy to Do * Adding content on any new (or at least, new to us, like the previously Japanese only DLC characters in Disgaea 2) content added in the PC ports of Disgaea and Disgaea 2! * Is there an NPC who talks about weapons in Disgaea D2 (similar to Zommie or Adell's Dad)? If so, we could benefit from having that text transcribed into Template:QuoteWeap. If you don't want to type directly into the template, you can post it to the Talk page and I'll input it. Please type it exactly as it appears on screen; don't alter any capitalization, don't add any punctuation even if standard English grammar would say there should be a period in some certain spot, etc. You don't have to add links to 'ATK' or 'SPD' or things like that. All the sentences are assumed to be one paragraph. *List of Disgaea 4 Weapon Skills - this page is obsolete. It needs to be compared against List of Disgaea 4 Weapons, and if 'Weapons' is missing anything on 'Weapon Skills,' move the data over and, ultimately, VFD 'Weapon Skills'. * More coming soon... * Check out the Category:Articles_with_Incomplete_Tables and see if you can add anything we're missing! New to editing wikis? * If you are new to editing wikis, you may want to start with the Wikia:Wikia University on the Community Wikia. * A list of most help pages can be found in Category:Help. How to help out * Always start out by reading the Disgaea Wiki:Manual of Style - it contains the Style Guides this wiki uses, so that information and articles maintain a consistent visual feel across the site. It's also full of helpful links that editors will need for creating or maintaining pages such as Map pages, Character pages, Class pages, etc. * If you want to help but T2C sounds daunting, see if you have any [[:Category:Articles with Incomplete Tables|'information that's missing' from our tables]] (often, this comes in the form of character stats that are not listed), or, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on Project:Templates. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions, you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or head to ! Things to do ; Useful general activities * See if you have any information that's missing from our tables - often, this comes in the form of character stats that are not listed; this would be an easy way to help the site while also learning your way around. * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs (but keep in mind, not all pages that are short are incomplete; for example, a page never needs to be marked as a stub). * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on the ' '! * Consider splitting up very ' '. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ' and ' '! Community Portal *